Ann Garlic a hero
by Jordan1824
Summary: all viewers you are permitted to make a oc to become anns best friend of the third era. tryouts start after viewing. in other words here is the next update*
1. part 1

Ann garlics history part 1

I was born in skyrim I was a beautiful baby. I always have been a boy's first crush. Anyways my name is Ann Garlic. Then my family was forced to move away from skyrim. To cyrodiil. I grew up there and fell in love, with a Red Guard boy named lonian. He did not recognize me and I was depressed. I went to school with a bully who I thought was a friend named red imperial. Yes she is named after her race. Every kid at the school knew she was a vampire, but she said she would gut them like a horker. Funny that's a phrase people use in skyrim. How she know. Anyway. That was my bully she gutted me like a fish every day at school. Eventually being a nord and getting bullyed by an imperial made me unpopular throughout the school. Eventually because of this when I was an adult I got kidnapped by criminals. One day my money was stolen when I tried to get it back the person kidnapped me. I woke up gagged bye the bandits then when they were about to hit me. They stopped and took off the gag. I then visited my mom and she told me "Ann you have an immortal gift the ability to use your beauty as a defensive weapon". "But mom I want to go to sovengaurd" I said.

First era fifth of morning star the year of akatosh

In time I learned how to fight. My mother passed away.

Red POV second era

I met up with lord harkon "I want you to head to skyrim and kill an army of werewolves and old friend Ann is a werewolf too" he said. "Kill her". "There will also be werebears too". "Now go my creature kill the werewolves".

Ann POV

It was now the second era the year of akatosh. I found a group vampires and chopped their heads off. Their leader Polk shot his crossbow at my head but I learned how to survive. I then threw an axe at him.

Then I found lonian and revealed that I loved him and kissed him. He seemed to love me back though. Eventually we got married and had two children he seemed to be fine with me being a werewolf. Because we had puppys.

Up next oblivion crisis part of story


	2. part 2

1598 the third era simulacrome.

I eventually met up with red. She punched me and hit me. Then I used dawnbreaker and hit her. "your apart of jagar tharns plan to kidnap uriel septim" I said and then she used a spell and everything went black.

Red POV

I tied ann upside-down on a hang post and gagged her. I know that was too much but I wanted to ignore harkon and kidnap ann as revenge for her embarrassing me. I kept her knocked out the entire time jagar tharn was imprisoning uriel septim. I kept her there for hours. She deserved it. I kept her soul in a jar. She always was fathers favorite when her father adopted me I always hated her. She will not even tell you were sisters.


	3. Chapter 2 of pt2

Red pov

Ann: am up what.

Red: rise and shine miss perfect

I was waiting for this for a long time.

I held Ann's elven sword (the sword of kvatch) up to her throat.

Ann pov

I woke up and then I heard something. In my head was a language I did not understand at all.

Ann: fus ro da

Red: what was that I cannot hear you when you whim…

Then red flew back. I escaped when I could. I made it out.

Ann: must have had something stuck in my throat.

Dunmer loud-mouth captain: by the order of house redoran its time to die.

I swung my hammer at the captain's face and ran. The guards tried to kidnap me but I ran completely. I never felt so helpless. I made it across high rock and hammerfell and killed wereboars and vampires. I killed tenious maxtoshian the imperial captain of the maxus guard the dunmeri soldiers who were attempting to kill me. I had to figure out who their leader was and fast. So he told me that there leader was umira stormcloak. (ulfrics ancestor but we will get to ulfric eventually).


	4. part 3

Ann pov

I searched marrowind for umira but found fifteen dunmeri soldiers from umira's devision. I killed all twenty five death-hounds they had. Then I realized something.

There vampires.

Umira pov

I called to my guard.

"whats up stupid guard. Did you bring ann to me bound and gagged" I said.

"No but I invented a gag that magically disables her beauty" the argonian said.

"Behold the black gag" he exclaimed

"Good idea" I said.

"But let's kidnap her first".

Ann pov

I walked up to a dead end then there were guards from umira's lair.

Ann: *gasp*

Then everything went dark.

Umira pov

"muhahahahahaha ah haha" I laughed.

Ann finally laid there gagged.


	5. update chapter

I just want to clarify something's first. Ann garlics history has now become an episodic thing also in the elderscrolls marrowind ann garlic is replaced by tormak a powerful khajiit warrior once I get it. Im also planning on making tormak my character in the elder scrolls online as a strong warrior in bosmeri tradition. Therefore he will have his own lore pages soon and his own fanfic about his history. The only reason why ann only appears in skyrim (with the exception of marrowind and online). Is as follows:

Ever since buying halo reach back for the first time I had thought I was becoming sexist so I started making my created characters in video games female. I know many of you would disagree but im sensitive about being prejudice.

Tormak is going to have his series when I get marrowind which will be after episode 3 (which does not count as part 1 and 2 or chapter 3).

For those of you who are unsure most of this in non-canon about ann the actual lore of ann is in my head. So some of it was told differently I guess but was still the same thing. If you want to know what really happened to ann the true story I am making the lore page for ann on . Furthermore I have been one of the most mysterious users on not even telling much about my true self. I like to keep it that way.


	6. episode 1

Episode 1

I eventually escaped by stealing a key from a guard. It then found out the key to defeating umira was to acquire something in a dwemer ruin in high-rock.

Ann: here I am high-rock.

Sphere centurion: Identification in accessible.

I fought my way through the army of dwarven centurions. And eventually found a device. But just then a steam centurion appeared. I hit it in the toe. Then it fell on the ground and exploded. I made it too umira stormcloaks base in whiterun and killed off most of the maxus guard.

Umira pov

Umira: I don't understand thanak said you were dead.

Ann had the maxus cube and used it on me.

Everything went black.

Ann pov

I eventually became fascinated with fighting the dwemer and found a cave system that would lead me to many of their ruins in hammerfell.

Coming of tiber septim

I had brought high king thorald into the ruby throne until tiber septim was going to rule tamriel.

Next episode tiber septim and the ann-dwemer war.


	7. episode 2

Episode 2

I had joined tiber septim in battle and helped him rule tamriel and defeated most of the altmer.

Red pov

I woke up and discovered ann had escaped. I was in jail (probably had something to with me kidnapping my and almost killing her) I needed to escape. And then I transformed into vampire lord form.

Vinny pov

Red blasted half of the armada. And killed my best friend. I needed to get to ann I heard she was in hammerfell. I decided to use the underground sewer system in the imperial city to get out of the emperors palace. Then I saw several legion soldiers if I could keep them alive I might be able to get ann out over there in time without getting killed. I assisted them in killing an army of vampires. We went together and made it out eventually. We got to hammerfell. And found ann who was fighting a dwarven centurion. We assisted Ann.

Vinny: Ann we got to get you out of here so we may defeat red.

Ann: red is stronger than me she almost killed me several times

Vinny: use that cube or fire

Ann: good idea

Imperial base:

Dire: ivan man what happened

Iven: I don't know

Red: you tell me.

The two soldiers died.

Ann pov

Vinny and I made our way to captimal serium the imperial fort red had taken over with an army of gargoyles


	8. 1st movie part 1

Ann garlic a hero season 1

Second era before molag bal invasion

My name is ann garlic. I may be a damsel-in-distress but I have my wits to defeat my enemies. Every day since… well we'll get to that. I have been using my wits to defeat bandits, dragons, giants you name it I can kill it. Every day at night I return home to my family. My husband left one day and was later revealed to be dead. My kids are mostly raised by my steward Lydia. I stay with them. Then send my kids to bed keep my bard in-charge of the house. And hunt more enemies. This was not always so. I used to be a marketer in cyrodiil bruma. Although one day this all changed. Due to my immortality I can be quite long living I am the…

?: hey ann.

I am the…

?: hey hey.

Hang on one minute.

Ann: what! Oh hey lonian

Ann:*blushes*

I will admit I have a crush on lonian. I have since I was young. That's why I gave him immortality too.

Lonian: ah hey ann you look beautiful today.

Ann: yeah here you go

I have been selling stuff very well. that's what you can do when you're the daughter of dibella,


	9. non-canon

Bone-crushers dawn trailer

The epic battle between the garnanoid begins when ann uncovers a mysterious dwemer artifact named barnagog.


	10. movie part 2

After talking to lonian I became desperate. He never noticed me. if I was not the daughter of dibella he would never even talk to me right now. But I would later discover stuff that would be way worse. I eventually became a mercenary. I worked alongside a fellow ally. I later got a job to hunt down the worst villain ever omega. Omega was once an imperial who was a great leader of a group of legionnaires. But when he started worshipping molag bal he become rude and terrible. He became more of a daedra than an imperial and threatened to create a unique race know as bone crushers to kill the emperor. He succeeded but the bone-crushers were locked away. Back to the point at hand. We went there but all of a sudden I later found out I was allying with red. Red the person who's sole purpose is to either kill me or kidnap me. Tigalone was red. And I just realized she had the mehrunes razor. She was possibly serving molag BAL.

Ann: okay red this time I'm going to kill you

Red: aww you see I am not kidnaping you because I hate you. Well partially. My real plan is to kidnap you so I can give your aedric power to open the bone crusher tomb.

Ann: I do not care.

Red: you see the way were going to do it after were done my employer is going to kill you. But I'm not going to kidnap you. Because I know you will not talk. At least not until I take something away from you. Such as lonian.

I ran at red yelling no. then she grabbed the mehrunes razor. I mean my aedra blood gives me immunity but I will just get weakened and get knocked out. I ran at her screaming no. then she stabbed me in the gut.

Red: that's the last time you try to attack me Ann.

Red: what's wrong Ann? Not feeling well.

Then I kicked her in the face to knock her out. And left to go find lonian.


	11. first movie endingfinale

I investigated the area I found a dead body. It was a blond woman wearing a grey and blue robe. With snow boots. I looked at it. But suddenly saw a vampire. Her dog tag said red. But she was not from this time.


	12. episode 3

Things are going to change I found some chemicals that I can use to kill Ann.

Ann pov

I never thought I would fall in love with Vinny. After he rescued me. And invited me to that dinner. I never knew. I always said we would just be friends but we are much more now.

I left to go home only to find that Red had been waiting for me. She threw some sort of chemical at me I don't know why but I kept coughing.


End file.
